Everyday Romance
by Onyxlight
Summary: A humorous drabble collection featuring Inuyasha & Bankotsu. Some are AU set in modern times others are set in the Feudal era, either way much hilarity ensues as these two live, laugh and love together. Many cameo's from the other characters as well.
1. For the Love of  Honey

**Title:** For the Love of…Honey?  
**Word** **Count**: 269  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bankotsu gets in over his head when he tries to bring back a surprise for Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha had to fight back a snicker for the fifth time in as many minutes. It was difficult, but he knew his toes were on the line from the fall over laughing fit he'd thrown when Bankotsu had first shown up in the clearing…carrying a hive, covered in honey, with leaves, twigs and god knows what else stuck in his hair. What he'd done to end up in his current predicament wasn't the brightest stunt the man had ever pulled. Regardless, it wouldn't do for Inuyasha to accidentally snip some of his lover's hair off as he tried to undo the sticky braid.

As it was, it had taken him long enough to get all of the twigs out.

"Go ahead and laugh. See if I ever try to do something nice for you again," Bankotsu grumbled as he folded his arms over his bare chest. "I'm not the one that drools over the thought of the stuff."

"Quit your bitchin'. You know as well as I do if the situation were reversed you'd be laughing your ass off at me."

Bankotsu didn't reply but his stiff posture spoke volumes.

"What made you think that tree branch would hold the weight of you _and _Banryu? You know that damn blade of yours weighs more than you do."

"I wasn't thinking. I thought the fact that I'm sitting here covered in honey and bee stings would make that obvious by now."

"Oh it's more than obvious. I just wanted to hear you say it."

xx-xx-xx-xx

When Inuyasha regained consciousness, he found his head covered in what honey had remained in the hive.


	2. Beach Boys

**Title**: Beach Boys  
**Characters**: Inuyasha/Bankotsu  
**Genre**: AU Humor  
**Word ****Count**: 178  
**Rating**: T+  
**Summary**: The boys spend their day off at the beach.

* * *

The couple was enjoying their day on the beach basking in the brilliant warmth of the sun. Inuyasha was reapplying sunscreen on the little ears on the top of his head when Bankotsu decided he wanted to be buried in the sand. Inuyasha was game so the couple proceeded to a spot not far from their blanket and got to work.

Inuyasha was almost done when Bankotsu started chuckling.

"What's so funny all of a sudden?"

"Nothing," Bankotsu replied still snickering.

"Sure doesn't sound like nothing," Inuyasha grumbled as he cut his eyes over at his lover. "Spill it."

"You won't find it funny."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Bankotsu smirked at Inuyasha and said, "I was just thinking how funny this looks considering."

A pale eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Well with my name meaning what it does and you being what you are, this situation is really rather hilarious…ya know, a dog burying his bone."

-o-o-o-o-

It took Bankotsu almost an hour to dig his way out of the massive mound of sand Inuyasha piled on him.


	3. Quite the Pair

**A/N**: this chapter is dedicated to **FoxieFirefly **who's kind words and wonderful reviews made my morning! *hugs on you for reading and supporting my OTP*

**Genre**: Humor / Heavy innuendo  
**Word ****Count**: 404  
**Rating**: T+  
**Summary**: Timing is everthing and Sesshoumaru has a horrible sense of it.

* * *

Out of the blue my asshole of a brother attacked the two of us at…well let's just say, at a less than opportune time. It was bad enough as I parried his first two blows I had to try and keep my pants from falling around my ankles, poor Ban didn't have shit on. Unless you count the skin he's in, but that didn't stop him from grabbing his halberd and joining the battle.

As we fought our way around the pond and clearing we were in I kept getting glances of Ban's more…tender part's and I swore by all that there is if Lord Jackass put's one mark on him I'll scalp his royal head.

With all the leaping around the three of us were doing my loose obi finally trips me up and I go down, cursing the entire way. Sesshoumaru swings Tokijin down at me and I swear I can hear that blade growling my name. Ban puts himself between me and that blade and the result is blinding sparks flying off in every direction. The moment I got to my feet, my brother jumped backwards and sheathed his blade. He stood a few yards away just looking at us both, doing and saying nothing. Confused, I looked at my sweat covered, panting lover only to have him shrug.

He didn't know what the fuck was going on either.

"I was unsure at first but it seems my uncertainty was misplaced."

We merely looked at each other then back to Sesshoumaru.

"You make a suitable set. You have my blessing. I shall bother you no more."

"Are you trying to say that you were testing us?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Yes and if I ever have to do so again I will try to appear at…," he paused for a moment while looking a naked Bankotsu up and down and said, "a less intimate time."

With the danger passed, Bankotsu became hyperaware of his state of undress and his entire body flushed crimson.

"Only a true warrior jumps into battle like that because it is what the situation calls for. Consider yourself fortunate Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru began eyes focused on the naked and flushed Bankotsu once more, "most men carrying a blade that size would be overcompensating. It would seem his is an accurate representation," he finished and disappeared.

We thought the look of utter shock and mortification might never leave our faces.


	4. Shorty

**Title**: Shorty  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Inuyasha makes an amusing observation.  
A/N: Written for **100_men** and **iy_no_kakera **at Livejournal

* * *

Inuyasha never considered himself tall. No, not at all. Tall was reserved for people like, Sesshoumaru. However, as his lover roasted the quail over the fire there was no denying it.

Bankotsu was short.

The top of his head barely came to Inuyasha's chin. A realization that made Inuyasha chuckle. Bankotsu was busy cleaning his weapon when he asked, "What's so funny?"

His halberd was even taller than him end to end, "Just watching you, Shorty."

Inuyasha barely ducked the swipe at his head. Thank Kami he was a demon and his hair would grow back in a few days.


	5. Best Laid Plans

**Title**: Best Laid Plans  
**Words**: 299  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Bankotsu has a surprise for his lover.

* * *

Inuyasha had called Bankotsu earlier to tell him about landing a huge contract at work and receiving a hefty bonus for it. Bankotsu was proud of his lover and had wracked his brain for the better part of the day trying to figure out the perfect way to celebrate. As he drove home from a photo shoot with Fitness Magazine an idea hit him. Something his lover had said months ago came to mind and it seemed like the perfect solution to his dilemma.

Grinning from ear to ear, he stopped at an arts and crafts store to pick up the few items he needed. When he pulled into the driveway, he had a bounce in his step and a plan. He took his purchase to their bedroom, before hopping in the shower. Taking extra care with everything from his head to his toes.

When he got out he dried his hair leaving it upbraided exactly how Inuyasha liked it. He picked up the bag from the craft store and one by one, he placed the bright red bows on his body.

One on each wrist. One around each ankle. Then after a few strokes and some naughty thoughts later, the final one around his hard-on.

Minutes after tying the last bow, he heard Inuyasha coming through the door. So, with his back straight, bows on and using his most confident swagger, he marched out of the bedroom into the living room in full view of his lover...

...and five of their closest friends.

There stood Kouga, Ginta, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Jakotsu.

"I take it you had something a little more exciting than dinner out with the boys in mind huh love?" Inuyasha asked as he watched his lovers retreating backside as he ran back into the bedroom.


	6. Strawberries and Stilettos

**Title:** Strawberries and Stilettos  
**Words:** 299  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:**Inuyasha walks in on quite the surprise.  
Written for **vexed_wench** and **hpfangirl71** for the **fandomwords100** Valentines Drab-a-Thon!

* * *

When Inuyasha walked into the home he shared with his lover Bankotsu he was tired and hungry, but all of that went out the window the moment he stepped foot in the kitchen. At the counter stood his love of eight years, slicing bananas and washing strawberries. That in and of itself wasn't what had Inuyasha's jaw hitting the floor. The cause of that was his lover's attire.

A skintight short black dress with a white apron over it.

Fishnet stockings.

Black stilettos.

What in the...

"How was work lover?" Bankotsu asked nonchalantly.

"Uh... it was uh... it was fine."

"Good to hear. Are you hungry?"

Yes, Inuyasha was, he had a taste for something all right but it damn sure wasn't the steak he had in mind on the drive home.

"Famished," he replied as he worked his tie loose then started on the buttons of his shirt.

"This fruit tray will be done in just a moment, have a seat."

"How was your day off?" Inuyasha asked as he kicked off his shoes.

"Dull as always."

Well Inuyasha had plenty of ideas on how to fix that. With his pants off, his underwear soon followed. He stepped behind his lover, picked up a strawberry and Bankotsu's lips parted without hesitation. Tongue snaking out to swirl around the offered berry before his lips wrapped around the fruit, sucking on it for an instant, before nibbling off the end.

Inuyasha watched the action with rapt attention. Hard as steel already, he wound his arms around the man in front of him and kissed the nape of his neck.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you get bored?"

"Yes and as soon as you peel this off me, I want a full demonstration of your gratitude."


	7. Word To The Wise

**Title**: Word To The Wise  
**Fandom**: Inuyasha  
**Pairing**/**Characters**: Inuyasha/Bankotsu, Kouga/Miroku, Kaede  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor AU  
**Words**: 831  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Kouga isn't as slick as he thinks he is. Inuyasha is not in the mood to play games with him.  
**A/N:** written for **iy_no_kakera**

* * *

Kouga came breezing into the home of Inuyasha and Bankotsu with a devious smile on his face and a bounce in his step. He had something up his sleeve and the elderly Lady Kaede could see it. She has worked for Inuyasha and Bankotsu for so many years she knew their friends and family almost as well as she knew her employers.

Therefore, she knew the wolf was up to no good.

Her young masters were both in the spa area of their home getting a massage and the wolf was heading toward the stairs… in the opposite direction. There was nothing on that side of the house save for the young masters private suite and bathroom.

"I warn ye young Kouga," she called after him, "Inuyasha isn't in the mood for your antics today."

"Don't worry Lady Kaede, I'll behave."

Kaede narrowed her lone eye at him and shook her head. She'd done all she could do and considered herself absolved of any responsibility for the fallout she saw coming.

The wolf returned shortly, made small talk with Kaede went and said hi to his friends and left the manor, grinning from ear to ear. She went into their chambers to check for anything amiss. When she saw nothing she shrugged her shoulders and went back to work. She wasn't wrong often but it did happen so she didn't concern herself with it.

It was hours later before a furious growl was heard that was soon followed by a string of profanity the likes of which she hadn't heard in a good long while. As she stood there, feather duster in hand a purple-headed Inuyasha stormed through the house with Bankotsu hot on his heels.

Inuyasha whirled on him and said, "Oh no, you stay here love. I'm fixing that goddamn no good fleabag once and for all and I'm not letting you or anyone else stop me!"

When the door slammed shut Kaede risked looking at Bankotsu who, now that she looked at him, had a slight tint to his hair as well but with his being so dark it was much less noticeable.

"I wouldn't want to be Kouga right now," he said to her as he flopped down in a chair.

"Neither would I young master, but would you mind if an old lady stayed around to see how this plays out? If nothing else it promises to be entertaining."

He smiled at her and together they retired to the kitchen for tea and awaited Inuyasha's return.

An hour and twenty-six minutes later the front door was kicked open just before a thoroughly brow beaten and pitiful looking wolf demon was tossed inside. Inuyasha was right behind him looking as smug as Kouga had looked earlier in the day. When he skid to a stop Kaede and Bankotsu stood in unison, neither wanting to miss one second of the show.

Kouga immediately turned to Bankotsu and apologized for his earlier prank and said that for the remainder of the week he would be at his and Inuyasha's disposal for whatever errands they might need taken care of. Stunned Bankotsu just nodded and when he started to move Inuyasha glared at him and he cleared his throat and said, "Lady Kaede I will be taking over your gardening duties as well for the week. I only ask that you be there to guide me."

She agreed to do just that but still could not figure out why the wolf had such a change of heart. There wasn't a mark on him. Surely, Inuyasha didn't manage all of this in such a short time with mere words. Not that she thought him incapable, but it just wasn't his style.

Bankotsu was looking back and forth between the two demons and when he couldn't figure out anymore than Kaede had he didn't protest when Inuyasha asked him to follow him upstairs to fix the glaring disaster that was his hair.

Kouga remained silent and rigid as the pair left the room. He didn't move from his spot behind the counter until they were out of sight, but once he did that explained it all.

The wolf demons tail was bald as the top of Totosai's head.

Skinned, red and tucked between his legs she could only imagine the method Inuyasha used to accomplish this.

Whatever it was must have been traumatic indeed.

With a sigh she said, "I warned ye young Kouga."

"Indeed, you did Lady Kaede."

"How are ye going to explain this to Miroku?"

"Oh I don't have too. Inuyasha drug me into Miroku's studio, tossed a clump of hair on his desk and told him that if I behaved like a good little cur he wouldn't bring him my…well uh... he wouldn't bring other parts of me to him like that as well."

"I wouldn't suggest you provoke him like this for quite some time."

"You're a wise woman, Kaede and this time I think I'll listen."


	8. All A Buzz

**Title**: All A Buzz  
**Fandom**: Inuyasha  
**Pairing**/**Characters**: Inuyasha/Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor AU  
**Words**: 788  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bankotsu just wants to relax and read...nature has other ideas.  
**A/N:** written for the Livejournal Community **iy_no_kakera**

* * *

Finally a Saturday arrived where he didn't have to work and Bankotsu had his eye on a fantasy novel he'd been trying to read for a month. Inuyasha was gone with his brother Sesshoumaru to some kind of Modern Youkai convention for the day so with the exception of Kaede's quiet presence he had the Manor to himself.

Settled on a lounge chair by the patio, lemonade on the table to his left and a perfect spring breeze blowing all around he was ready to delve into a world of vampires and werewolves. Seven pages in a distant buzzing sound invaded his serene world. Looking around he spotted a fly near the pool-house. Tuning it out, he went back to his reading.

That was until the blasted thing decided that it wanted to fly right by his head.

He swatted his hand at the annoying insect until it got the message and moved on. A few more pages in and the damn thing was back, flying around his head, buzzing in his ear and getting in his face. Fed up with the infernal thing he decided the only way he was going to get any peace was to go inside.

He tucked his book under his arm, picked up his lemonade and marched inside.

He chose to sit in the window seat in the living room so he sat his glass down on the only table within reach. He'd just gotten to the part where the vampire had cornered her victim when the buzzing started again. Ignoring it, he read on until the buzzing was accompanied by a tapping sound.

He looked up and a fly was buzzing around in front of the window he was seated in. Every once in a while it would fly into the glass...tap, tap, tap, tap.

Eyebrows furrowed he decided the best course of action would be to kill it. Because even if it did by some chance, decide to leave him in peace he didn't want it flying around in the house for the next few days. Tracking down a fly swatter he kept it in one hand and waited for the flying menace to return. He didn't have to wait for long, in moments it was back and he took a well aimed swipe at the insect only to miss.

Another swipe...another miss...

...and another and another and another. This continued on until Bankotsu eventually ended up knocking over his drink. When the class shattered on the hardwood floor he cursed aloud. Pissed, he stormed out of the room to get something to clean up the mess.

He opened up the supply cabinet in the hall but couldn't see the dustpan and small broom. However, sticking his head in the cabinet a bit to sift around only set him up to hit his head once the fly flew right into his ear. Aggravated he slammed the door shut, cursed loudly and when he stood he was looking right into the face of a confused Kaede who was holding the very items he was looking for.

He was about to ask her for them when he offensive flying creature flew right past him. Determined to have the thing meet its end by his hand he followed it through the kitchen swatting at it wildly. Bankotsu managed to hit vases, dishes, the wall, the drapes, the lamp, several figurines and a few plants as he followed the new bane of his existence through the house.

With nothing but carnage in his wake he ended up back in the living room. Unfortunately, he made one wild swipe too many and slipped on the lemonade and broken glass from earlier.

Kaede was still rinsing out cuts, and plucking glass out of his hide when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru returned. They looked around at the mess, looked at each other and then to Kaede and Bankotsu.

"Do I even want to know what caused all of this?" Inuyasha asked.

"I believe it was a housefly," Kaede replied not even attempting to hide the grin on her face.

Sesshoumaru arched an elegant brow, looked to his brother and said, "Be grateful the threat was not more serious Inuyasha, if he had to defend your home against a person it might have ended up burned to the ground."

Inuyasha merely shook his head and tried not to snicker at his brothers deadpan commentary. One look at Bankotsu obvious lack of amusement had him crossing the room and kissing his angry and embarrassed lover on the temple, "Come join us on the deck once Kaede's done with you. We'll clean up the mess after a gin and tonic."

This left Bankotsu smiling...that is until a familiar buzzing was heard...


	9. Sweets For My Sweet

**Title:** Sweets For My Sweet

**Rating: T**

**Warnings:** None

**Summary: **Inuyasha has a ulterior motive ^_^

* * *

"Now what's this sweet stuff again?" Bankotsu asked as he popped another one of the pink heart-shaped treats in his mouth.

"It's called candy," Inuyasha replied.

"Why is the word love written on each piece?"

"Because it's for Valentine's day."

"What's that?"

"It's a holiday to celebrate love."

"Is that why this box has ribbons and hearts all over it?"

"Yup."

"Is that why you gave it to me?"

"Yup."

"Is that why you're watching me eat completely naked?"

"Now you're catching on."

"Why am I still dressed?"

"I don't know but I say we remedy that situation right now."


	10. Inferiority Complex

**Title**: Inferiority Complex  
**Fandom**: Inuyasha  
**Pairing**/**Characters**: Inuyasha/Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru, Kaede  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor AU  
**Words**: 808  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Inuyasha overhears something that makes him lose his cool... chaos ensues

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his home all smiles with a spring in his step until he heard, "It's sad that after all this time I'm going to have to call it off."

It was Bankotsu. He was talking on the phone with someone obviously ready to end something but what?

"I don't know how he'll take the news but it probably won't go well you know how Inuyasha can be."

What? he didn't like the sound of this at all. Was bankotsu really thinking about leaving him? No he wouldn't be he had to be jumping to conclusions. They've been nothing but happy for years.

"I understand Sesshoumaru and thank you for the advice. It's just not working out and it seems like we both want two different things from this arrangement."

Sesshoumaru! Why would Bankotsu be talking to him of all people about their relationship?

"Well if the fallout's too bad I'll be taking you up on your offer of shelter so be prepared."

To Inuyasha it sounded like his dick head of a brother was offering more than a listening ear and some advice.

"Yeah I know I've stalled long enough but I just wanted to make sure I really wanted out before I said anything. There may very well be no going back once I cut my ties, but I plan on telling him as soon as he gets home."

Inuyasha was hurt and he was furious. Without another thought he turned on his heels and left. He was headed to find that back stabbing brother of his.

Hours went by and Bankotsu was starting to worry. Inuyasha should have been home long ago. Miroku had decided to come over and keep his best friends distraught lover company when he realized how upset Bankotsu was. But watching the man pace had made him wish he'd brought some sake with him. It was clear Bankotsu had a lot on his mind and with Inuyasha effectively missing his nerves were shot. He wasn't answering his phone and no one that Bankotsu could get in touch with had seen him.

He was just about to try calling Ginta and Sesshoumaru again when back patio door shattered, spaying the living room with wood and glass as Inuyasha tumbled to a stop in the middle of the room. Jumping to his feet the instant he got his bearings, he launched himself back out the same way he'd come in.

Shocked and confused Miroku and Bankotsu ran outside to see what the hell was going on. They stepped outside just as Sesshoumaru grabbed his brother by the throat and slammed him down on the concrete patio hard enough to crack the material and stun the obviously pissed half demon.

Grabbing his sibling by the scruff of the neck the disheveled looking Youkai Lord carted Inuyasha over to Bankotsu and dropped him at his feet.

"Would you tell this fool you are not leaving his reprehensible hide for me before I end his miserable existence!"

Bankotsu was stunned, he couldn't understand where Inuyasha could have gotten that idea. He'd never leave him, so that's what he said to the beaten man at his feet. When Inuyasha countered that with what he had overheard today, Bankotsu had to fight down his laughter.

"Love that discussion wasn't about leaving you. It was about me wanting to leave Seven Stars Modeling Agency before my contract was officially up. I know how happy it made you that most of my work was local once I signed with them but I'm not pleased at all with the direction my career has taken the past eighteen months."

"Oh yeah well if that's the case then why were you talking to this jackass?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed a thumb in his brother's direction.

Fed up with his brother's accusations and snide remarks Sesshoumaru snatched Inuyasha up by the tattered remains of his shirt, "I am a corporate attorney you imbecile! Do you suggest he call a mechanic the next time he needs legal advice?"

Before Inuyasha could answer his brother had tossed him in the pool. When he finally surfaced Sesshoumaru said, "As attractive as I find his tanned backside this Sesshoumaru does not cross those kinds of lines nor do I tread where I am not invited. Do I make myself clear!"

Everyone nodded including Miroku even though the angry question was clearly meant for Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was gone in a flash of light leaving them all speechless. Bankotsu was helping his roughed up lover out of the pool when he noted the thoughtful expression on Miroku's face.

"What's on your mind, Miroku?"

"It may just be the pervert in me so correct me if I'm wrong. But did my ears just hear the mighty Sesshoumaru admit that he'd happily be in Bankotsu's pants if he had permission?"


	11. Just How Close Are They?

**Title**: Just How Close Are They?  
**Fandom**: Inuyasha  
**Pairing/Characters**: Inuyasha/Bankotsu, Kouga/ Miroku  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor AU  
**Words**: 592  
**Rating**: M (to be safe...heavy sexual innuendo in this one...I know bad Lynx/Onyx)  
**Summary**: Inuyasha and Kouga figure out something that has their minds wandering and libido's racing  
**A/N**: Written for the livejournal community **iy_no_kakera** and the wonderfully supportive **ca11iope** *hugs on her*

* * *

"Ya know what Kouga? I think this is the best idea you've had in a long time."

"I had a feeling you'd like this one Inuyasha. I have to admit, I'm pretty proud of it myself."

"Winter, summer who gives a shit when you're a demon, but with humans there are some things they just don't do in the cold."

"Yeah and parading around in nothing more than a thong is on that list."

"Not that I don't get to see Ban in next to nothing or naked for that matter, but there's something different about lounging around drinking sake and watching him prance around all day that's just good shit."

"I completely agree. You know Miroku is one of the world's biggest perverts but watching him be unintentionally sexy is another level of greatness."

"I know and this idea of yours to make an indoor paradise complete with those bulbs that mimic sunlight so these two can get their 'sun' in the dead of winter was brilliant."

Kouga was about to respond when Miroku and Bankotsu walked by their mates headed toward a couple of lounge chairs. He happened to glance down at the their pert little backsides and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

Kouga pointed at the pair, "I knew they were good friends but that takes it to a new level."

When he figured out what Kouga was referring to, Inuyasha once again found himself agreeing with the wolf demon. Sure he knew Bankotsu had a tattoo on his left buttock that said _walking sex, _but to find out Miroku had one too, in the same place was...well something about that was just a little kinky. It also made him wonder.

"Hey Kouga does Miroku happen to have a small tattoo on his inner thigh that looks like a set of claw marks?"

Kouga gave him a look, "Yeah he does, but I wanna know how the fuck you know that."

"Ban has one too," Inuyasha replied as he sipped on his drink.

"Interesting... would Ban also happen to have a piercing at the base of his..."

Inuyasha nodded. The two demons looked at each other, then over at the two men lounging in the deck chairs. Moments later they were standing in front of their lovers looking them up and down. Curious as to why they were suddenly under such intense scrutiny Bankotsu and Miroku looked up at their mates and asked what was up.

"We'd like to know what the hell it is you two do when you disappear together."

"What?" Bankotsu asked, even though he was smirking from ear to ear, "I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about. Do you Miroku?"

"No. No idea whatsoever," the other man replied while wearing his own shit eating grin.

"Aw come off it you two! The matching tattoos, the piercings...what's the deal?"

They looked at each other, then back at their lovers before saying in unison, "Only one way to find out."

Without another word the smirking duo got up, and strutted toward the hot tub... hand in hand.

Their lovers were speechless for a while before Kouga asked, "Do you have the feeling we've been left out of something for quite some time."

"Yup."

"Do you get the feeling we will enjoy finding out what it is immensely?"

"Yup."

"Why the hell are we still standing here?"

When Kouga got no response he eventually looked to his left and saw Inuyasha was gone.

"Wait up, Inuyasha! Don't you guys dare start without me!"


	12. The Things We Do For The One's We Love

**Title**: The Things We Do For The One's We Love  
**Fandom**: Inuyasha  
**Pairing/Characters**: Inuyasha/Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Miroku  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor AU  
**Words**: 350  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bankotsu adores his best friend and today he proves just how much...  
Written for the wonderful **kiramaru7** there is some awesome fanart done by the uber talented **ca11iope** that goes with this I shall put a link to it in my profile soon. ^_^

* * *

As Inuyasha pulled on his blazer he snuck a look at his lover and had to fight down his laughter. Sure Bankotsu looked as sexy as always, in fact to Inuyasha he looked good enough to eat but that was something he would have to put off until later, they had a party to go to. Jakotsu's birthday party to be precise.

As he slipped into his dress shoes he asked his lover if he wanted to take Gallardo or call for the Limo.

"As much as I'd like to just ride, let's take the Lamborghini I promised Jak he'd get to drive one of them tonight."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at his lover. Jak was a good friend but his driving style was a bit... erratic. He was about to say more but he caught another glimpse of Ban's hair and snickered.

"You know one of these days it's going to be you in this position."

"I'm sure it will be Love, but until then pardon me while I laugh my ass off because it's you."

They left for the local community center and Bankotsu had never been so happy Jak wasn't a celebrity as well. If his luck held up there wouldn't be more than personal camera's there and none of the pictures would make it past Jak's living room.

As they parked the car Inuyasha looked over at his lover and asked, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They entered the party and the instant Jak set eyes on him, he let out a squeal of delight before flinging himself in Bankotsu's arms, "You wore it Aniki-chan! I don't believe it! You put your hair up and everything, it looks fabulous on you!"

"I told you I adored it Jak."

"Well if that's the case I'll have to pick you up a dozen when I get more for me. Now come on, not only is Miroku here with his camera but that guy you use to work with at Esquire came with him. Let's go get our picture taken now that we look like twins!"


	13. Insatiable

**Title**: Insatiable  
**Genres**: romance/smut/humor  
**Rating**: M  
**Warnings**: none  
**Word Count**: 393  
**Summary**: Inuyasha and Bankotsu smexy times...nuff said

* * *

Was this the fifth time or the sixth time? Bankotsu had no idea he'd lost count hours ago. That was one thing about having a demon lover that never ceased to amaze him... their endurance. Most of the time Inuyasha was very mindful of the fact he was human, but then at others, like now, it seemed to be a distant memory.

It had started the moment Inuyasha got off his flight. His lover stripped him naked and proceed to fuck him in the back of the limo on the way home, probably scarring their driver for life.

When Bankotsu had decided to take a shower once they made it home it was only moments before Inuyasha joined him. Before he knew it his back was pressed against the wall and his legs were wrapped around Inuyasha's waist.

He had managed to pull on his robe and make it to the kitchen in search of food, but as he sat at the dining table trying to eat he felt familiar claw tipped fingers on his thighs. When he looked under the table it was straight into golden eyes an instant before Inuyasha's mouth swallowed his cock.

He was going to have to treat Kaede to something special to make up for what she walked in on. Although he was somewhat certain she was smiling as she left.

They finally made it to their suite but not quite on the bed. The second he walked into the room a sliver blur came out of nowhere and tackled him. He was about to say something about being molested again when he felt a warm tongue sliding between his ass cheeks and all thoughts of doing anything but enjoying the sensation went out the window.

Finally they made it to the bed and that is where they've remained. Covered in a mixture of sweat, oil and cum Bankotsu notices the sun rising just before Inuyasha's combination of thrusting and stroking takes him over the edge once more. Inuyasha soon follows and when he spoons up behind Bankotsu he's not sure if he's relived or disappointed.

"I think that might be our new record," he mumbles as he snuggles into Inuyasha's embrace.

"What's that, Love?"

"Never-mind, sleep well, Yash."

"Sleep?" Inuyasha asked as he nibbled on his lover's earlobe, "Who's sleeping, I just caught my second wind."


	14. Oil Slick

**Title**: Oil Slick  
**Chars/Pairs**: Inuyasha/Bankotsu and Kouga/Miroku  
**Genres**: romance/smut/humor  
**Rating**: M  
**Warnings**: A little kinky but nothing you guys can't handle ^_^  
**Word Count**: 949  
**Summary**: Inuyasha/Bankotsu and Kouga/Miroku smexy times... nuff said  
**A/N**: written for **hentai_contest** and a big thanks to **kiramaru7**

* * *

When Bankotsu had asked him to pick him up at Mirkou's studio nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he walked in.

There was blue colored plastic all over everything and across the room under some funky kind of lighting was a nearly naked Bankotsu and Miroku. Ban was stretched out, leaning back as Miroku dumped some kind of oil down his stomach and rubbed it in. The two were laughing and carrying on about how ridiculous they must look trying to get ready for the photo shoot.

Inuyasha didn't agree.

To his eyes the two of them looked anything but ridiculous covered in oil and sliding around on the plastic. Both of them in nothing but their underwear it was a sight to behold. A sight that got even better once Ban flipped over arched his back as Miroku continued to dump what smelled like baby oil all over his lover.

The door creaked open behind Inuyasha and he had to clamp his hand over Kouga's mouth to keep him from blowing their cover. Kouga was about to grow belligerent until Inuyasha pointed to the duo across the room. Blue eyes go from pissed, to pleased in the space of a heartbeat and together they watched as Miroku finished oiling Ban up.

At one point, Miroku tries to walk around the man seated at his feet but slips on the lubricated drop cloth and ends up sprawled across Bankotsu. The two are laughing and trying their best to get Miroku back on his feet still oblivious to the two sets of pants they are making unbearably tight.

As if them oiled up wasn't hot enough Miroku grabs a spray bottle and starts misting Ban with water and due to the oil it beads up on his skin like dew.

"I'm gonna go wipe some of this off before I start taking pictures. Hang tight and try not to move too much. If Inuyasha comes to pick you up and you're damaged he'll have my head on a platter."

When Miroku disappeared around the corner Inuyasha made a beeline for Bankotsu.

"Hey lover, I didn't expect you here so…" was all he managed to get out before Inuyasha had his tongue down his throat.

Inuyasha had either forgotten in his passion laced stupor or didn't care that Kouga was still in the room because their actions were growing more lewd by the moment.

Slinking around the darkened half of the room, Kouga placed himself right outside the bathroom door and waited. But he didn't mind, because the show in front of him was getting better by the moment. Bankotsu was peeling Inuyasha's oil soaked shirt off and even with his pant's still on Kouga could see the dog demons hard-on from where he stood, and if he kept running his hands over his lover the way he was Ban was going to be sporting one himself.

The door to Kouga's left creaked open and Miroku was stunned speechless at the sight in front of him. Before he could say anything a claw tipped hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the shadows. He was startled for a moment until a familiar voice whispered in his ear, "have I ever told you, you have the best ideas?"

Miroku would have answered if one of the hands wrapped around his waist hadn't started rubbing his crotch.

"Kouga what are you… ahhh it's not… not like we're alone."

"Look at them love, I don't think they care."

Miroku looked up and sure enough, the two under the studio lights were naked and Bankotsu was in Inuyasha's lap grinding his hips on his lover in a way that there was no denying where the scenario was leading. Miroku couldn't drag his eyes away. Kami help his twisted little soul but he was a pervert to his core and a voyeur to boot.

Between Kouga's lips on his neck, the hand on his cock and the show in front of him Miroku thought he was going to come undone.

"I know this is your sort of thing Mir so why not enjoy it? Inuyasha knows we're here so it's obviously not a problem."

As Mirkou's breathing picked up he had to admit he didn't really want to leave. He let his eyes drift close as Kouga stroked him toward bliss and they remained that way until he heard Bankotsu moan Inuyasha's name in a way that made his dick twitch. His eyes snapped open just as Inuyasha slid balls deep inside his lover's body.

"Look at his face," Kouga whispered in Mirkou's ear, "that's what you look like when I'm fucking you."

Oh the dirty talk on top of everything else was working to drive Miroku insane.

"See how his back is arched? Yours has done that to the point I thought it might snap."

Miroku was so far gone it was only the arm Kouga has wrapped around his waist that kept him standing.

"They look good don't they? Covered in oil and lost in their lust for each other."

Miroku managed to nod somehow as he fought to keep his eyes open. Inuyasha had Bankotsu on his lap and was lifting and lowering him on his cock at a rate only demons could manage and the dark-haired man was chanting Inuyasha's name like it was some sort of sexual mantra.

By the time Bankotsu's body seized up and he came all over his lover's chest Miroku was spilling his load over Kouga's hand and Kami knows what else.

This wasn't exactly how the two had planned to spend the evening but they weren't complaining… but then again who would?


	15. A Sheer Work of Art

**Title**: A Sheer Work of Art  
**Fandom**: Inuyasha  
**Pairing/Characters**: Inuyasha/Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru, Kaede  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor AU  
**Words**: 1,049  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bankotsu is in the dark about something but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru can see it all clear as day.

* * *

****

As hard to believe as it may be I was actually enjoying a nice relaxing evening with my high-strung brother. Since it was just he and I Kaede had fixed a meal rare enough to leave our inner demons purring and as we sat in my den drinking sake and talking I'd dare say we were having a damn good time.

It's not that we didn't get along these days; we actually got on pretty well. It was getting Sesshoumaru to pull the stick out of his ass long enough to actually relax and not be so damn serious. Six centuries and I bet I could count all of the times I've ever heard him laugh on both hands.

However tonight was going rather well. It was raining outside so we lit up the fireplace and settled down. He was in no hurry to get going so we were laughing over the last meeting we went to for Modern Youkai's. More specifically, the pompous asshole they'd tossed out on his ass for suggesting an uprising against humanity for no other reason than he felt the need that and he claimed to be royalty from days gone past. It was a lie of course, but Sesshoumaru had fixed that in his classic few words and all was right with the world.

We were in the middle of mocking the bitch fit he'd thrown when they told him to get off the property and to never show his face again when Bankotsu returned. He called out to me from the kitchen and when I told him we were in the den he came strolling in and I watched even Mr. Stoic's jaw drop.

He stood in between Sesshoumaru and I saying something but damn if I could focus on his words. The thin white pants suit he had on was damn near invisible now that it was wet and it was clinging to him like a second skin. Between it being wet and him standing in front of the fireplace very little was left to the imagination.

I was surprised he made it home in one piece looking like that.

When I asked why he didn't call or take a cab he said he didn't mind walking in the rain. When I asked him if he had any trouble on the way he launched into how some asshole had tried to drag him into a car and wouldn't take no for a answer. Ban said he had to get rough with him but my mind zoned back out once a blushing Kaede handed him a towel and he bent over in front of me to flip his hair forward so he could dry it. When I glanced over at Sesshoumaru I noticed his focus was on the same thing I couldn't peel my eyes off of and I cleared my throat loud enough to get his attention.

When he looked up at me the asshole didn't even try to pretend he wasn't looking. He merely put on that that haughty look of his and said, "If there is something else in this room that merits or deserves my attention more Inuyasha please do point it out."

I had to admit he had a point and when Ban heard this he said, "I'm sorry you guys were right in the middle of something weren't you? I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

It was then that my brother blatantly looked my lover up and down and replied with, "You have more than made up for the intrusion. All is forgiven."

The look of complete confusion on Ban's face had me fighting not to laugh and when those blue eyes looked at me I said, "There's nothing to worry about Love you're fine."

"Indeed you are," Sesshoumaru remarked and the way he said it had me fighting not to choke on my sake, "Your presence is a _sheer_ delight as per usual."

The emphasis on _sheer_ almost killed me and Ban's obliviousness seemed to be growing instead of diminishing.

"Uh, well what were you guys looking at? Sounded like you were talking about something in the room?"

Before I could put an end to the situation Sesshoumaru pointed over the fireplace and said, "I believe that vase above the mantle was our focus before we moved on to a true work of art."

My jaw had to be on the floor again and once Ban walked up to the hearth, stretched to his full height, therefore displaying everything before us on silver platter, to scrutinized the vase I was done.

"I've always loved that thing and thought of it as one of the best pieces of art in this room."

"That's all in the eye of the beholder Love," I said as I glared at Sesshoumaru for unabashedly staring at my lover while his back was turned.

The asshole merely shrugged at me and continued to enjoy the view.

"Well I'll let you two get back to your debate or whatever. I've got to get out of these wet clothes," Ban said as he strutted past Sesshoumaru and made his way towards the door.

"Be sure to let us know if you require any assistance," Sesshoumaru said about the time Bankotsu reached the base of the stairs and the baffled look he turns and gives me was priceless. I smile and wink at him causing him to shake his head before going up the stairs.

When I looked at my brother waiting on an explanation he was filling his glass with more sake and said, "As an opportunist did you really expect anything less out of me little brother?"

"Regardless I'm shocked, that wasn't like you."

"I have… what do you call it… loosened up in the last few decades."

"So I see."

"How long do you think it will take him to notice his attire and put two and two together?"

"Actually I'm surprised he hasn't…"

"INUYASHA! I'M GONING TO KILL YOU!" was the bellow heard from upstairs.

"I take it he finally passed the full length mirror in your suite?"

"Yup and there is gonna be so much hell to pay for this."

"But it was worth it was it not?"

"Every wet dripping moment."


	16. Sake Punch

**Title**: Sake Punch  
**Fandom**: Inuyasha  
**Pairing/Characters**: Inuyasha/Bankotsu, Kouga/Miroku, Sesshoumaru  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor AU  
**Words**: 879  
**Rating**: R  
**Summary**: Inuyasha and Kouga wake up in rather unusual circumstances...

**A/N:** Written for **iy_no_kakera**

* * *

The sun streaming through the windows woke Inuyasha out of a sake induced sleep and magnified the headache rocketing through his skull. He had no idea what possessed him and Kouga to see how much they could drink before they actually started feeling drunk last night but that's exactly what the two demons had done. The last thing Inuyasha remembered was telling Kouga that there was no way either of them would survive downing an entire bottle of Sesshoumaru's prized sake in one go. He figured if the sake in and of itself didn't kill them Sesshoumaru would for polishing off two bottles of the stuff without asking.

Well since he's alive enough to be hungover he guessed all was well even if he didn't recognize the room he was in. The place reeked of Sesshoumaru so he guessed they didn't make it home and crashed at his brother's place. There was a warm body beside him and as his hand traveled south everything seemed to be in order.

Long hair. Check

Nicely muscled back. Check.

Firm rear. Check.

Tail. Chec...

Tail? TAIL!

Inuyasha sat bolt upright in bed with his heart racing and his head refusing to turn so that his eyes could confirm what his nose was already telling him.

Kouga.

Why in Kami's name was he in bed with Kouga? Upon second thought he didn't want to know, he truly didn't, but maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed maybe they just got hammered and passed out here... yeah that's what probably happened. He flung back the covers, swung his legs to the side and two things happened at once.

He realized he was naked and a dull ache shot up his backside.

Pissed, confused and a whole host of other things he shoved Kouga hard and shouted his name. The wolf demon stirred around mumbling and groaning about not wanting to be awake until his nose must have kicked in and he realized he was in bed with Inuyasha.

He sat upright much like Inuyasha had done and the dog demon could tell from the muffled grunt and the look on his face that he had the same pain in his backside. He gave Inuyasha a wide eyed panicked look and Inuyasha shook his head.

"This looks bad Mutt-face. It looks really bad."

"I know it does Flea-bag let's just get our clothes on and go find the others."

"We're naked!"

"Just shut your yap and get dressed. This is bad enough without you yelling it to the gods!"

Kouga grumbled but did as he was told. The two of them left the room in search of the other three people from their little impromptu little party. When all of the guest rooms were found to be empty they headed down the one hallway Inuyasha had prayed they didn't have to search.

Kouga might not know where it led to but Inuyasha did and as the scent of Ban and Mir got stronger his stomach dropped. With nothing more than a fleeting glance at each other when they reached the double doors at the end of the hall, they each grabbed a handle before pushing it open.

The sight that greeted them left both canine demons passed out on the floor.

"Maybe that last bit was overboard," Miroku mused as he peered over the foot of the bed at the men on the floor.

"It may have been but the looks on their faces were priceless."

"I didn't think they'd pass out like that... they haven't come to their senses yet."

"It serves them right," Sesshoumaru said as he sat up between the two. "They shall think twice before acting so childishly again."

"True but perhaps the one shock would have been enough, you know how badly it will screw with their heads for those two to think they slept together?"

"Yes I do," Sesshoumaru said, "but not nearly as badly as the idea that both of you ended up in bed with me, if the unconscious forms in the doorway is anything to judge by."

"Should we wake them up and tell them the truth?" Ban asked.

"Nah," Miroku said as he stretched, "They are both too hard headed for that, if we clue them in too soon they won't learn anything. I say we drag it out for at least a few days. Is that okay with you Sesshoumaru?"

"I care not, this promises to be amusing if nothing else."

"So what are we doing until they wake up again?"

"I personally have no desire or reason to be up at this hour on a Saturday," Sesshoumaru said as he reclined once more, "the two of you are free to do whatever you wish."

Ban looked over the prone form of his lovers brother at Miroku and the man merely shrugged and said, "I don't want to get up either. Do you?"

"No."

They looked over at the clock reading a few minutes after 9am, then down at Sesshoumaru before they both decided to return to the positions they were in before the bedroom door was flung open.

So with Bankotsu under his left arm and Miroku draped across his chest, two humans and one former demon lord drifted off to sleep.


	17. True Affection

**Title**: True Affection  
**Pairing/Characters**: Inuyasha/Bankotsu, Kaede  
**Genre**: Romance/WAFF - AU  
**Words**: 620  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Kaede observes the two lovers on a typical morning and what she sees, warms her heart.  
**A/N**: Written for **iy_no_kakera**

* * *

The young masters are busy men indeed.

Both are highly sought after in their field and I am proud as I am pleased to work for them. Not just for and because of who they are to the world, but because of who they are on a much more personal and private level to those that truly know them. However, what is truly inspiring is to watch them interact with each other. It can be difficult with schedules as hectic and demanding as theirs are to maintain a healthy relationship but they manage.

If fact they do more than manage, they excel at it.

For example, everyone has certain little things they like their significant other to do for them and to watch them accomplish such things in the midst of cell phones buzzing, email messages coming in, this appointment and that meeting is remarkable. It is truly awe-inspiring.

Bankotsu loves it when Inuyasha fusses with his hair and even though Inuyasha wouldn't admit to it, he nearly rolls over and bares his stomach like the dog demon he is when his lover rubs his feet.

So as I work to tidy up their suite I see Inuyasha sitting on the bed with Bankotsu seated upon the floor in between his legs. Inuyasha has the wireless ear piece to his cell phone clipped near his ear and is talking animatedly to someone about not trading some product before the new mark on the Yen is known and Bankotsu has his electronic planner out steadily navigating through screens I couldn't hope to understand.

It seems like all business but it's not.

Inuyasha is working on braiding the thigh length raven river known as Bankotsu's hair and while Ban has one hand busy flipping through what is surely his work schedule he has the other wrapped around Inuyasha's foot.

Is that not what love and true affection is all about?

Making time to do those little things when time is the major thing in short supply? Others may not agree but I think that is exactly what it is. When your main focus has to be elsewhere, taking the time to let your partner know they are important and that you are there is a crucial thing indeed.

I continue to watch them after the hair is done and both feet are rubbed and now it is Bankotsu on the phone booking a flight with his travel agent as Inuyasha sits in front of the desk he keeps his laptop on. There is much talk about something going on in Paris and when the date is mentioned he looks over Inuyasha's shoulder and the silver haired Inu points at something on the screen and shakes his head no.

Ban tells his agent that there are only about thirty days out of three hundred and sixty-five a year that he is explicitly unavailable and he needed to work around it. The man must have argued because dark brows furrowed before he says through clenched teeth that September 17th is out of the question, end of story.

Ah, the wolf demons birthday and subsequent celebration.

That is another amazing thing. Their family is in short supply so friends have that standing with them and if it is important to one of them in the group it is important to all of them. Little to no exceptions.

The situation gets resolved, they finish getting ready to leave their home and start their day. The lover's part with a kiss that still makes me blush after all these years and off they go.

Yes, the young masters are busy men, but they are never too busy for the things and people that truly make life worthwhile.


	18. Like a Plague

Title: Like a Plague  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Verse: My Inu/Ban AU  
Pairing/Characters: Inuyasha/Bankotsu, Kouga/Miroku, Kaede  
Genre: Humor- AU  
Words: 361  
Rating: T  
Summary: Miroku is fed up with some of his mates rituals.  
A/N: Written for **iy_no_kakera**

* * *

From the instant Miroku came storming in the front door at 10pm, suitcases in hand and a scowl in place Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Kaede all knew what time of year it was. He was in such a foul mood Bankotsu packed up his book and lemonade and headed to another room. He was more than content to leave Inuyasha to deal with his best friend when he was in a mood pissy enough to be felt across the room.

"How many came in this time?"

"I swear they multiply quicker than rabbits."

"So ten?"

"Try fourteen. They're worse than a plague of locusts. The fridge was already empty by the time I left."

"Wow that's a lot of people in one spot I know your place is big but…"

"Who are you telling and as much as I'm all for closeness I just could never got use to THAT much closeness. Sixteen people sleeping in one big pile… that's just insane."

"Have you ever really given it a shot? I figured you of all people would get a kick out of it."

Miroku glares at his supposed best friend, "Even I have my limits, Inuyasha."

"Well your usual room is open as always if you want to stay here until the pack moves on."

Miroku didn't reply he simply huffed and tromped up the stairs.

Seeing that the coast was clear Ban came back in the side door and asked Inuyasha if Mir was ok.

"He'll be fine Love he just needs to get over himself. He really should give some of the pack habits a shot since Kouga's his mate and all that jazz."

"You know if we were mean we would wait until he dozed off then dog pile on him," Bankotsu said with a devious smile.

"Was that an intentional pun?"

"No but if it gets you to agree you can take it however you like."

"Long as we can take pictures with our phones to torture Kouga with by text, I'm game for anything," Inuyasha admitted with a grin.

With that decided the two headed to grab a quick shower to kill time until Miroku fell asleep.


	19. Snow Dance

I could watch him for hours.

His brilliant smile sparkling brighter than the shimmering snow blanketing the city.

He'd never admit to it, but Bankotsu was like a kid in a candy store when it came to snow. Out in the white powder doing his exercise kata so fluidly it looked more like a dance than any form of martial arts.

Kaede joins me on the deck bringing with her three mugs of warm cider. I take one, she takes one and the other waits patiently with us for its owner.

I don't mind.

I could watch this dance forever.


	20. The Pull

**Title**: The Pull

**Fandom**: Inuyasha  
**Verse**: My Inu/Ban AU

**Pairing**/**Characters**: Inuyasha/Bankotsu, Kouga/Miroku, Sesshoumaru

**Genre**: Romance/drama and a smattering of naughty - AU

**Words**: 1,589

**Rating**: R to be safe

**Summary**: Something comes over Inuyasha a few times every year and Bankotsu want's to know what and why.

**A/N**: Written for **iy_no_kakera**

* * *

I am not surprised to find him out here.

Sitting in the light of the full moon looking like the perfection he is. Silver hair gleaming in the moonlight, golden eyes glowing in the darkness he is ready for whatever that beckons him so incessantly. It only happens a few times a year but when it does, it seems to affect Kouga as well. The moment the wolf demon touches down beside him they both disappear faster than my eyes can track.

The year could be 1611 or 2011 it doesn't matter, a demon is just that, a demon and when the wild calls strongly they answer. I'm sure there is some importance to this ritual because each time before it happens everything that is between us intensifies to a level where I feel I may drown in his presence and what he feels for me but it would be a most euphoric demise so that's fine by me. Each time he disappears for the better part of a week and when he returns it's as if nothing has happened yet he is exhausted and contented in a way I can't describe.

I don't think he will ever tell me exactly what this is because anytime I ask he kisses me and says its age old demon stuff I need not worry about. But how can I not worry? Especially when he seems to be driven to do this by some outside force even stronger than he is… that alone is a scary thought.

There's not a lot, even in this day and age, that fits that description.

I may be able to get the information out of Miroku if he knows. I risk texting him on the off chance he is sleeping but I have a feeling despite it being the wee hours of the morning he is just as awake as I am.

His reply is almost instant and I'm calling his number before the tone even dies down. Less than half an hour later we are seated at my breakfast nook debating on disturbing Sesshoumaru.

"I don't think he has to sleep even when he chooses to," Miroku muses as his fingers drummed on the counter, "I believe it's something he's done to better fit in with humanity and the time."

"Still yet do you want to be the one to wake him if he is?"

Miroku's look grows impish as he smirks at me and says, "I don't think you'd have to worry about upsetting him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No more or no less than what I said. I am fairly certain you'd have nothing to worry about. Care to test the theory?"

"And if you're wrong?"

"I shall gladly take any punishment your brother-in-law wants to dish out."

Sighing I pick up my phone and right before I highlight Sesshoumaru's name I shoot Mir a nervous glance and he reassures me with an indifferent look and a dismissive flip of the hand that all will be well. One deep breath and a short text message later I'm headed toward the fridge and asking Miroku if he wants anything to drink.

No sooner than I pull two bottles of ice water out do I hear, "Might I suggest wine instead, this may be a trying conversation."

His sudden soundless appearance startles me so badly I nearly hurt myself and I know I heard Miroku drop something.

"Sesshoumaru?" I ask into the darkness beyond the kitchen.

"Who else would it be," he asks as he glides out of the shadows, "or was I wrong in assuming I was the only one you summoned at this hour?"

"You… you didn't have to make the trip over here, you could have called."

"It is of no consequence or I would not have come," was his reply and for whatever reason this has Miroku grinning from ear to ear.

"Since you were nice enough to come we won't waste your time," I say as I watch Miroku grab a bottle of Sesshoumaru's favorite wine out of the chiller. "What is this odd ritual they seem to do a few times a year?"

"It is something every demon goes through."

"But we have never noticed you doing it," Miroku asks voicing the very observation on the tip of my tongue.

"Let me rephrase that, it is something every mated demon goes through."

"So it is our doing?" I ask as I take a seat across from Sesshoumaru and beside Miroku.

"Yes, in a sense it is. I know it is easy to forget but at our core we are animals, therefore driven by our instincts at times. This is one of those times."

"Can you give us a bit more detail?" Miroku asks moments before I would have done the same. Now that I can get answers I find myself with more questions than I thought.

"I am sure you both notice a marked changed in their… romantic endeavors before this happens."

We both nod. Miroku is cool as a cucumber but I'm sure my entire face is crimson. When I look up at Sesshoumaru he's staring at me so intently I think the rest of my body flushes as well.

"If the two of you were demons that behavior would continue and increase to what humans would consider a violent point then disappear as quickly as it set in."

Stunned I look over at Miroku and he looks back at me. I notice that he doesn't look anywhere near as calm as he had before.

"But why would instinct drive them to do such a thing?"

"For one, it is most enjoyable and two, the true drive behind this is procreation. If the two of you were female this would go on until your were carrying young, when that is not an option it is done until the hormone driving the event is exhausted. It is something that could take days, a week or more, it varies from demon to demon and species to species."

Flabbergasted we look at Sesshoumaru with our mouths hung open. I have no clue what to say so I don't bother attempting speech.

"But why do they leave?" Miroku asks.

"Did you not hear me? It is not likely that your human bodies could withstand that level of activity continuously or for that duration of time. They leave for your safety," he eyes us both closely as the faintest of smirks cause the corners of his mouth to turn upward. "From the looks of the bite shaped bruise on your neck and the one around his wrist I believe they cut things a little close this year."

Oh yeah we were both scarlet from head to toe and swallowing past newly formed lumps in our throats. I'm sure if I'm remembering the events that brought about the bruise on my wrist and several other places as well, Miroku's doing the same.

"Uh well what do they do?"

"They run."

"They what?" we ask in unison.

"To get rid of the pent up energy and the frustration they run. They may hunt some as well for the thrill but for the most part they run."

"Why would they keep this from us? Why not simply tell us?"

"I am no professor of human emotion but I would guess it is to avoid the pouting faces I am looking at now and the sense of guilt I can feel from both of you now that you know."

I wouldn't voice it but he was right. I'm feeling guilty that there was something Inuyasha was going through that I was causing yet couldn't help him with. I'm sure Miroku is feeling the same way.

"Why did you tell us?" I ask.

"Because you asked and to be honest the level of worry you experience during these times is… unpleasant to me."

"Sorry, I forget how sensitive demons are to emotions."

"Do not dwell on it, it is fine."

Miroku narrows his eyes at Sesshoumaru before focusing on me and since Sesshoumaru was already staring at me I feel ready to crawl out my own skin.

"I hope they don't give you problems for telling us. Because there's no way we can hide it, their senses are too keen," Miroku sighed out.

I can feel my eyes go wide. I was so wrapped in my curiosity and concern I hadn't thought of that. Inuyasha may well be livid.

When I turn a worried face toward Sesshoumaru he stands with that fluid grace of his and says, "It is nothing I cannot handle if it comes to pass."

As he moves toward the door I start to protest again only to have him turn around and say, "If I said there is nothing to worry about Bankotsu-kun, then there is no worry. Is that clear?"

I find myself nodding like a moron and in an instant he's gone.

Standing at the open door I stare up at the full moon for a few moments before shutting it and turning around leaving me eye to eye with stunned amethyst.

"What?"

"Uh nothing I guess," Miroku says as he stands to leave as well. "I suppose I need to get home."

"You can just crash here if you want Mir it's almost three in the morning."

"Thanks, but to be honest I think I want to drive around for a bit and clear my head."

"I don't blame you. I'm more than a little out of sorts myself."

Miroku chuckled as he opened the door and stepped over the threshold, "I bet you are Bankotsu-kun, I bet you are."


	21. A Snowball's Chance

Title: A Snowball's Chance  
Characters/Pairings: Inuyasha/Bankotsu, Kouga/Miroku, Sesshoumaru  
Author lynx212  
Words: 100  
Genre: General  
Rating: T (For Inuyasha's Mouth)  
Summary: It's snowball fight time... but not everyone's in a playful mood

* * *

I'm going to shove snow so far up Kouga's ass he won't be able to walk for a week. Stupid wolf hit me with a snowball the size of dinner plate, but two can play at that game. I can lurk and hide with the best of them.

I was sneaking past my patio door when he launched another attack. I ducked and a split second later I heard an all too familiar growl.

Sesshoumaru.

He must have come out on the patio looking for me.

I won't have to kill Kouga. I will let Sesshoumaru do it for me.


End file.
